


Till Death Do Us Part

by transpreussen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Ghosts, M/M, Oneshot, Other, Polyamorous relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transpreussen/pseuds/transpreussen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Arthur.' He speaks again and this time it's louder, harsher, more demanding. Arthur's head snaps up in surprise (it isn't often Kiku would use such a tone) and Kiku fights not to show how much it pains him as he sees his living lover's red rimmed eyes."<br/> Death anniversaries are a difficult thing to deal with; especially when your two ghostly lovers are dead set on making sure you forget about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Originally an annonymous tumblr request (http://transpreussen.tumblr.com/post/96655258244/i-dont-know-how-it-would-work-but-would-you-try)  
>  This ship seriously needs more love  
>  Please enjoy!

'You're doing it wrong, you're doing it wrong.' Gilbert sing songs, grinning mockingly as he watches the blond pause in his work, only to promptly continue again, as tidily, methodically and stubbornly as he had been during the last half hour.

Really, Gilbert is impressed (not that he’d ever show it, of course) with how long Arthur is taking - with Gil’s constant teasing, he would’ve blown up a lot earlier any other day, brows forrowed, nose scrunched and esmerald eyes burning with annoyance and anger, spitting curse after curse and Gilbert would cackle as the object Arthur would always throw went right through him and landed on the floor, Kiku attempting to hide a smile as he softly slid through the air and pinched Gilbert ears, softly chiding him and earning a satisfied smirk from Arthur, who would proceed to mock Gilbert endlessly.

But then again, this wasn’t any other day, as Kiku’s pointed look makes sure to remind him (the shorter of the three isn’t hovering today, instead sitting besides Arthur and humming a slow, melodious tune while he watches the englishman work) and for a second, Gilbert’s expression morphs into a tight, bitter smirk, red eyes narrowing slightly, before going back to his rueful grin. He gets up from the couch he’d been sitting on and cheerfully struts over to where the other two are stationed.

'Well, well, captain Kirkland, what do we have here?' he asks, the epitome of seriousness and Kiku interrupts his humming to sigh as Arthur's brow twitches. Gilbert continues, encouraged 'Apple pie? Strawberry cheesecake? And unburnt cookies?? Mein gott, dearest, I am honoured.’

'Bloody fucking hell Gilbert!' is, finally, hissed as Arthur glares at the snickering, translucent being next to him 'I'm trying to fucking work, you ungrateful asshat, this is for your sorry ass!! And for Kiku too, but Kiku's a sweetheart.' He adds as an after thought. Kiku blushes (which looks fairly odd in a ghost, they have noticed) and Arthur continues, snottily and somehow managing to look down on the albino 'Besides, even Francis admits my sweets are delicious. There is absolutely no way I would ever ruin any of them, especially -' Arthur stops speaking abruptly. He bites his lip, stares at his unmoving hands, and Gilbert's grin freezes. Kiku watches worriedly as the green eyed man (the only living being in the room) clears his throat and blinks a couple of times, before continuing, noticiably quieter ‘especially…today. I can’t ruin them. I can’t.’

None of them speaks for a while. Arthur picks up the bowl and continues stirring (violently, Gilbert notices) the dough of what will shortly become a high number of chocolate cakes. The blond doesn’t look up from what he is doing, but both ghosts can easily see his tense posture, sense his distress.

Damn it, Gilbert curses internally, scowling. This was exactly what he’d been trying to avoid; the silence, that utterly depressing, tension filled silence that came up everytime the issue was brought up. He stares helplessly, bitterly, at his english lover (previous lover, previous fiance, previous life partner), feeling completely at loss, and he thinks of how he hates seeing Arthur so blank, so sad, so depressed. He had never been very good at handling this side of emotional communication - feelings were not his area of expertise and it became worse when it was someone he cared about. He had tried to avoid it, of course, goofing around and attempting to keep Arthur’s mind away from the topic, but alas - he had clearly been unsuccessful.

Kiku speaks then, his tone quiet but demanding

'Arthur.'

The man doesn’t respond.

'Arthur.' He speaks again and this time it's louder, harsher, more demanding. Arthur's head snaps up in surprise (it isn't often Kiku would use such a tone) and Kiku fights not to show how much it pains him as he sees his living lover's red rimmed eyes. Instead, he softly touches the other's hand, not at all insulted by the slight answering flinch - they had established that physical contact wasn't, in normal conditions, very pleasant. But these were not normal conditions.

'We don't blame you.' He speaks loudly, clealry, but gently. Esmerald eyes widen and, in a blantant display of impoliteness that he wouldn't usually be caught dead engaging in (he doesn't miss the irony of the thought), Kiku continues to speak over Arthur's bubbling protests 'We could never blame you, as we have no reason to do so. You were at the right place at the right time, and we, well' He smiles, sadly 'we were not. We are glad you are okay, Arthur. We are so glad you survived. And, although I know it's not easy, we would be happier still if you could forgive youself.'

'Yeah!' The boisterous tone is followed by translucent arms embracing Arthur from behind and Gilbert playfully nudges the blond 'You're being a blatant twat, you sexy rich fucker. So we’re dead - who cares! You’re not, you should be living for the three of us! Not wasting around in this weird cold mansion.’

Kiku rolls his eyes, not hiding the smile tugging at his lips as he saw Arthur fighting a smile of his own (always so stubborn, he fondly thinks) through the stray tears.

'Not the way I would put it,' the japanese man informs the german dryly, and the british snorts 'But, the core sentiment is shared. Don't tie yourself, Arthur. We will always be here - but it would be much healthier if we weren't the only ones.

Arthur smiles teasingly then, raising an eyebrow at his usually shy, quiet lover ‘A ghost harem, Kiku? You keep surprising me love, I would have never thought.’

Gilbert and Kiku stare at him for a minute, mouths agape, before Gilbert bursts into loud, hysterical laughter and promtply falls to the floor, banging his fist agaisnt the dark tiles and Kiku blushes a deep silver, loudly attempting to explain that that is not what I meant, Arthur you fiend! and Arthur snickers, going back to his chocolate cupcakes while a very flustered Kiku shouts in quick japanese at the writhing german.

Arthur chances a look at the small frame on the wall, showing the three of them; Kiku at the middle, smilling brightly at the camera as Arthur and Gilbert stand in either side of him, both grinning and winking as they hug the shorter man, lifting him slightly off the ground. A last tear falls before he shakes his head and focuses on his work and he smiles, slight nostalgia and triumph mixed, as he catches sight of the ring on his left ring finger. In the inside, it said ”Till death do us part.’

Clearly, they had managed to overcome that little detail.


End file.
